The present invention relates to propeller blading for a self-adjusting propeller for sailing-boats which comprises a propeller body mounted on a drivable rotary shaft with propeller blades rotatably mounted at the propeller body and arranged, on movement of the boat in the water when the propeller is stationary, to assume the neutral position. Furthermore, the propeller blades are coupled to the shaft by transmission means such that, when the shaft is driven, they assume rotation positions determined by stopping abutments or like means, for driving with the propeller. In the propeller blading according to the invention, the position line of the centre of pressure along the propeller blade forms an arc from the shaft, the arc cutting the axis of rotation of the propeller blade a distance from the tip of the blade such that, at the rotation of the shaft, the outer portion of the propeller blade provides a moment which counteracts the directed moment when the propeller is stationary. In the invention, use is made of the difference in velocity distribution along the blade of the propeller when the propeller is stationary and when it is driven. Thus, it is possible, on the basis of the force increasing on rotation by the power of two from the centre to the blade tip, to obtain a sufficient excess moment for turning the blade on rotation, while obtaining a large directing moment when the propeller is stationary. Thus, the present invention has obviated the disadvantages in prior art self-adjusting propellers in which the directing moment for the neutral position is small at the same time as the stop positions for forward and reverse movement are not always stable. The reason for this is that a self-adjusting propeller must, in order to possess reliable maneuvrability at low speed, place the propeller blades in the neutral position (the sailing position) and in a reliable rest position against stops or the like which determine the pitch for forward and reverse movement.